Naruto Christmas
by animeme220
Summary: It's Christmas morning at Naruto's house! What will he get? Read to find out! no pairings
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction ever! Please comment, and if people like it, i might continue it. also, please don'tsay anythiing about my spelling, i had to use notepad, so yeah, no spell checker...

ENJOY!!

0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o

Naruto's House

A yawn could be heard from Naruto's room as he slowly got out of bed. Shuffling over to the kitchen, he reached for his breakfast (which we all know to be ramen). After the usual three- minute wait, he was at the table eating it. Halfway through his scrumptous meal, he started to notice something different about his house. Many lights had been strung up on all the corners of the house, and a green, slightly dead pine tree lied in the biggest room, with a couple presents here and there.

"Hmmm...what could have possibly hapened?" Naruto thought aloud. "oh yeah! ITS CHRISTMAS!!" he said, screaming the last part after five minutes of trying to remember what had happened. Quickly, Naruto devoured the remaning ramen and ran to open his presents.

Under the tree were seven presents: one from Iruka-sensai, Kakashi-sensai, Sakura, Lee, and the rest from Santa himself. Quickly grabbing one, he happened pulled out Kakashi's present. Tearing the wrapping paper off, not so gently, he found a little orange book called Icha-Icha Paradise. "Isn't this the book Kakash-sansai is alwas reading? Oh well."(note: if i do add another chapter, we will find out why this book was given to Naruto)

"A book?! Come on, what kind of present is that?" Naruto whined, after reading the back of the orange book.

Opening Sakura's present next, he found a box of exclusive ramen. So far, Naruto had found this to be the best present yet. Iruka-sensai's present was a simple, but good one. Inside the box from him was a video about Barney!! (note: this is Naruto's one secret. He's a Barney fanatic!) Last, but not least, were Lee and Santa's presents. Reaching for a random one, Naruto pulled out Lee's. Violently ripping the wrapping paper off of it while mumbling about Kakashi's present, Naruto didn't notice Lee standing out his window, watching to see if Naruto would truly like his gift. Naruto opens the box to find...another box!! "Huh?" Naruto says aloud.He then opens this box to find...another box!! And this goes on for the next ten minutes. Finnaly, Naruto gets to the lastbox. Inside is a piece of paper with a couple words on it. "yosh..the...power...of..youth." Naruto reades aloud. Outside the window, Lee gives his nice guy pose and...falls out the tree he was standing on with a big clunk. "Ow...i will run 200 laps around the village now, and if i can't do that, i will jump rope 250 times straight!" Lee said, as he jumped up over-enthusiasticly.

"Huh, what was that noise?" Naruto said, after hearing the big crash and a supposed voice out the window. Narut, being to lazy to get p, didn't look out the window, and missed Lee run around screaming Merry Christmas at the top of his lungs. "Hm, oh well, i still have more presents to open." Naruto said to himself.

Last were the presents from Santa. Naruto speedly tore through the first and second to find coupons to his favorite ramen store. At this, he jumped up with glee, beaming like a rame obssessed freak with ramen coupons. Naruto quickly stored these away in the nmerous pockets hidden in his orange jumpsuit. Finnaly calming down, Naruto sat down to open the last, and final present. In this box was...(we all guessed it!!) more ramen coupons!!!!!! Naruto lept for joy over the numerous ramen coupons he had received, declaring at the top of his lungs that this was the best Christmas ever. And so he quickly grabbed his coupns, and ran to his favorite ramen store to celebrate his best Christmas gifts ever (except the one from Kakashi-sensai)!!


	2. Chapter 2:Sasuke

Sasuke's Christmas

The second chapter (duh!!) about, you guessed it, Sasuke's Christmas. I'd also like to thank the people who commented:

slytherinXprincessX16

Princesssayuri1 (double thanks for adding me on her author alert list!!)

To everyone else, Enjoy!!!

(As a note, if anything seems wrong about my Christmas ideals, it's because im a jew, so yeah...Enjoy!!!)

0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o

Sasuke didn't wake up. He had been awake all night, thinking about Christmas long ago, when his family was alive. He had vowed to give up anything that reminded him to much of what had happened, he remembered. So his house was bare of any lights or decorations. No Christmas tree was standing in his living room, no mistletoe hung around the house. No presents, lying to be opened.

Sasuke had wandered around Konoha last night, thinking about how much he hated Itachi. It hadn't snowed yet, so the trees and ground were barren, except for decorations strung around town. Walking, he had found himself by the Hokage's house, were the villagers had placed a giant Christmas tree with presents for all the villagers.

_Flashback_

_"Oh, isn't beautiful?" Sakura said, as Team 7 walked by to drop off presents. _

_"I hope i get a lot of presents!!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi-sensai nodded as he stared at the tree. I looked down at the ground, slightly away from everyone else. Why did they care so much about a stupid holiday?_

_"Sasuke, why do you look so mad? What's wrong with the tree?" Sakura whinned._

_"Huh? Hey, yeah Sasuke. Why are you all the way back there?" Naruto said, getting involved in everything._

_"Im going home."_

_End_

Sasuke, remembering this, decided he wanted to do something totally unlike himself. He didn't know why, but just felt doing something bad would make him feel better. So, out of no where, he grabbed one of Naruto's presents and one of Kakashi-sensai's, thinking it was Sakura. He switched the name tags, so they got each other's presents. (And so this explains the Icha-Icha Paridise given to Naruto. But what did Kakasi-sensai get? I wonder...) So Sasuke walked back home, feeling slightly better about Christmas.

Dawn had come, and so Sasuke decided to go on a walk again. Konoha had started waking up, and people were walking to wish friends merry Christmas, or deliver last-minute presents. Sasuke just walked, thing about how he wish he were at home, opening presents with his family, too. But no, Itachi had to go and ruin his life, destroy his family. Anger boiled in Sasuke as he thought of what Itachi did.

"Uchiha...Itachi.." he said aloud, saying every syllable with a cold venom in his voice.

Out of no where, a fat man dressed as Santa chirrped up with a merry Christmas, right in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke, still feeling mad, shout out a reply he would soon regret. "Shut up, im fking atheist!!" The jolly man stared at him, dumbfounded as Sasuke quickly walked away.

"Poor, poor Sasuke.."said the Santa impersonator, as he thought of all the Christmases Sasuke must have missed.

"I will kill you Itachi." Sasuke muttered under his breath. "You really have ruined my life."


End file.
